


Вживаясь в роль

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Ты же хотела это будущее, Хару?..





	Вживаясь в роль

      О том, что Тсуна — будущий босс мафии, Хару узнала одной из первых.  
      Тогда его статус не был какой-то трагедией или тем тяжким грузом, который несут только на своих плечах, не вовлекая близких. Тогда жизнь была беззаботной и веселой, напоминавшей игру — и Хару, не желавшая взрослеть, радостно в эту игру вступила, ведь беззаботности и веселости ей и самой было не занимать.  
      То, что Тсуна — будущий босс мафии, казалось тогда чем-то крутым.  
      «Хару будет женой босса мафии!» — твердила она, как заведенная дурочка, грезя о полной приключений и авантюр судьбе.  
      Собственно, она и была дурочкой. Точнее — полнейшей дурой.  
      Попав в мир того самого будущего, в котором Тсуне надлежало стать боссом, Хару была обескуражена. Это будущее отличалось от того, что было в ее мечтах. Оно было слишком страшным — страшнее любой авантюры из грез.  
      Но ты же хотела это будущее, Хару? Получи и распишись! Ты в нем не жена босса, но можешь примерить на себя эту роль — храни дом, пока «муж» занят важным делом, и не суй в его дела нос. Храни убежище, в котором прячешься от реальных врагов. И лично тебя не ждут никакие приключения, потому что это не игра. Потому что на верную смерть тебя никто не пустит.  
      Потому что мафиози своих жен берегут.  
      Потому что и приключений никаких не надо, чтобы догадываться об ужасах, творящихся снаружи.  
      Хару не знала всей правды, но ей хватало ума, чтобы связать эти ужасы с мафией. Но спрашивать напрямик она не хотела — она хотела, чтобы ребята признались сами. И хотела знать все: чем именно они занимались, с кем сражались и как собирались вернуться домой.  
      И поведение Тсуны, избегавшего прямого ответа, причиняло Хару боль. Почему-то тогда, когда жизнь была беззаботной, ничто не помешало ему признаться в связях с мафией и обернуть их в шутку. А стоило появиться реальной угрозе — так тут же замолк.  
      Такого будущего Хару точно себе не желала — да и не пожелала бы никому. Чтобы это понять, ей пришлось в этом будущем побывать. Чтобы понять, что ей не быть женой босса мафии, Хару пришлось примерить на себя эту роль.  
      Но если она могла догадываться хоть о чем-то, то Киоко пребывала в неведении вовсе. Хару восхищалась силой духа подруги и задавалась вопросом — хотела ли вообще знать Киоко правду или держалась лишь потому, что ничего не знала?  
      Несмотря на волнение за ребят, порой одолевающее Киоко, Хару не решалась поделиться с ней своими подозрениями, потому что боялась ее сломать. И продолжала восхищаться ее стойкостью и умением улыбаться там, где другие бы злились или же плакали. Старалась перенять эти черты, потому что своих переставало хватать.  
      Когда же и у Киоко терпение лопнуло, вылившись в стремление узнать все, Хару облегченно вздохнула — ответственность за последствия нести не ей — и с радостью поддержала бойкот. В итоге они своего добились, но…  
      После этого Хару перестала восхищаться подругой. А начала — бояться.  
      Хару, знавшая о принадлежности Тсуны к мафии, и то не выдержала груза истины — едва не расплакалась при боссе, которому не сможет стать женой, как бы сильно его ни любила.  
      А Киоко…  
      Киоко мило улыбнулась и отпустила ситуацию, ни разу не обсудив свои страхи с Хару. Не потому ли, что ее не напугало ничто?..  
      Хару не могла назвать Киоко бездушной куклой, потому что была свидетельницей ее искренних смеха и слез. Помнила, как она сбежала из убежища, переживая о брате.  
      Но то, что чуть не доломало Хару, Киоко будто и не проняло. Киоко боялась за близких, но не того, против чего они бились. И не за то, за что сражались они. Она не видела всей картины — или предпочитала не видеть. Или прекрасно все видела, но закрывала глаза.  
      И Хару это пугало больше, чем вся рассказанная Тсуной правда.  
      Ей не стать женой босса мафии…  
      Но Киоко идеально подходила на эту роль.


End file.
